Body Swap
by sweetdreamer100
Summary: When Clarke Griffin wakes up in a body that isn't her own, she is surprised to say the least. Especially when she realises that she is in none other than Bellamy Blake's body. Meanwhile, Bellamy himself wakes up in the body of our beloved princess, much to his shock. Will this unusual occurrence bring the two closer together?
1. Chapter 1

When Clarke Griffin woke up, she instantly knew something was different. She just couldn't put her finger on _what_ exactly. Was it the way her body suddenly felt taller as she stretched her arms above her head? Or the way that her face felt much rougher to touch, as she sleepily scratched her chin? It was only when Clarke opened her eyes and glanced down at her suddenly enormous, olive-toned hands that she fully realised the extent of the change that had seemingly occurred overnight. Those definitely were NOT her hands. And whose _clothes_ was she wearing? A pair of black trousers covered her legs, and a loose grey t-shirt showed off her suddenly muscular arms. Clarke examined her now bulging biceps, running her fingers in disbelief along the blue veins that protruded from under her skin. Wait a second… she recognised those arms! She'd stared at them long enough around camp, particularly when the owner of those arms would stroll around shirtless for no apparent reason. Without waiting a second longer, Clarke sprung out of bed, landed awkwardly on her monstrous feet and fell smack on her side.

"Fuck," she whispered angrily, before trying to rise gracefully from the ground but failing. She felt like Frankenstein's monster coming to life and having to grapple with basic body movements for the first time.

Clarke huffed angrily as she ran her hand over her head, and was yet again shocked to find her golden locks had vanished, replaced by a mass of short hair. She tugged a piece down in front of her eyes to find that it was very dark brown, if not black, and tried to refrain from screaming. There were no mirrors on Earth to prove her theory correct, but if Clarke was right, then she seemed to have somehow turned into Bellamy overnight.

Finally have a proper look at her current location, Clarke stopped still and held her breath. She looked at the clothes strewn around the floor, spotted the gun lying beside a pair of black boxers. Not only was Clarke not in her own body. She wasn't in her own tent. She was in Bellamy's.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Clarke whispered, pacing anxiously around Bellamy's tent.

Questions flew wildly around Clarke's mind. How was it scientifically possible to just turn into somebody else? Why had it happened? Where was her own body? Where was the real Bellamy now? What was she going to _do?_

"Bellamy!" a familiar female voice shouted out from the other side of the tent's entrance. It was Octavia. "Don't forget we're going hunting this morning!"

Clarke swore again but immediately clapped a hand over her mouth. Her voice hadn't changed!

"Just a minute!" Clarke replied, tilting her chin down as she spoke in an attempt to sound as masculine and Bellamy-like as possible.

"You okay, Bell?" Octavia called out. "You sound really weird."

"I'm fine, I have a sore throat that's all."

"Oh and Bell, I invited some others last night, I hope that's all right with you?"

"Uhh… sure, no problem." Clarke paused, awkwardly trying to zip up a black jacket she had pulled off the floor and slipped on over the cotton shirt she was wearing already. "Who did you invite?"

"Just Raven, Finn and Clarke. I'm gonna get some breakfast now, before Murphy eats all the good stuff. See you in a bit."

Clarke bit her lip. Or Bellamy's lip. Whatever.

"Octavia, wait!" she called out. "Is Clarke up yet?"

"No, I don't think so. Shall I go wake her?" Octavia offered.

"No, no, it's fine, I'll go," Clarke said, once again lowering her voice in a way that sounded nothing like Bellamy's voice which was like melted chocolate, but she hoped it was believable all the same.

Clarke didn't hear Octavia's reply. Something had distracted her. Something she had only just considered. Was she _all_ Bellamy? Her hand hovered curiously over the zipper on her trousers. She couldn't. Could she? Clarke lowered her hand with a sigh as her morals got the better of her. She knew she wouldn't want anyone to look at her naked body without her permission. But then, would she ever get this chance again? Probably not. Clarke finally decided to satisfy some of her sinful curiosity by inquisitively feeling her own ass, which turned out to be pleasantly firm.

She slipped on a pair of black boots which looked enormous at first glance but turned out to be a perfect fit for her now enormous pair of feet, and tied the laces with a double knot as she'd often seen Bellamy do.

With one last glance around the tent, Clarke grabbed the gun, slipped it into her waistband and then marched out of the tent. Time to go find herself.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take Clarke long to reach her own tent, especially with her new long legs. What did take long was deciding what to do from there. Should she simply enter the tent? It was hers, after all. Or should she call out to whoever was inside? But then, what name should she use? Clarke? But if Bellamy was in Clarke's body, then perhaps she should call out for him instead?

Clarke sighed, irritated with herself for being such a wimp. She needed to simply make a decision and go for it… but maybe not in such a public place. She knew Bellamy was capable of making a scene. With this in mind, Clarke casually walked round the back of the tent, where she knew there was a smaller, second entrance. She had frequently used it to escape Finn's advances whenever she saw him coming. That was before Raven came down and she became his centre of attention once more. Clarke had never had a boyfriend before, nor ever even truly _liked _someone. Definitely not the boring Ark boys. But Bellamy wasn't just any other guy. With his glossy chestnut brown eyes and his floppy dark hair and the huge amount of respect he had for Clarke and the decisions she made, it was no surprise that she was drawn to him instantly. So now, _being _Bellamy was the strangest feeling. Clarke wouldn't have thought it possible for someone to be attracted to their own self, but right then it crossed her mind that if it were possible to make out with herself she would do so without hesitation.

Just then a loud thump came from inside the tent and Clarke went in, having come to the conclusion that hanging around outside wasn't going to achieve anything.

The sight that met Clarke's eyes (Bellamy's eyes) was comical to say the least. There on the ground, in the centre of the tent, clearly having just fallen over, was Clarke herself. Her body anyway. Wearing a pair of shorts and not much else, she appeared to be attempting to fasten a bra at the back, but was evidently having trouble, considering she had toppled over in her effort. Real Clarke cleared her throat, awkwardly. Clarke-on-the-floor jumped and turned towards the source of the noise. She froze to the spot, like a deer in the headlights, opening and closing her mouth but saying nothing.

"Bellamy?" Clarke said to her, tentatively, using her real voice.

"Clarke?" came Bellamy's relieved voice in reply. "Oh thank God! I was just starting to freak out, I didn't know what was going on, where I was… oh… could you help me a moment?"

"Um, okay," Clarke walked over to her apparent self and quickly fastened the clasp on her back, something she'd done a thousand times by herself. She couldn't help thinking that this was without a doubt the strangest thing that had ever happened to her.

"Thank you. I've been trying to do that goddamn thing up for fifteen minutes. They're so much easier to take off than put on," said Bellamy, with a smirk, and then looked Clarke up and down. "Anyway, hey handsome."

"Bellamy, please be serious for a minute, what the fuck is going on?"

"I have absolutely no idea. I'm as baffled as you are, Princess." Bellamy gasped dramatically and then grinned. "Does this mean I'm Princess now?"

Clarke had to laugh then. And once she'd started, she struggled to stop. To see herself, with her long blonde hair, curvy figure, bright blue eyes, and then hear Bellamy's deep male voice coming from her lips was too funny.

"Now who's not being serious?" Bellamy said, but he was smiling Clarke's radiant smile up at her.

Clarke wiped a tear from her eye. "This is all just so bizarre."

From outside, sounds of chatter floated into the tent accompanied by the smell of roasting meat. Octavia's voice could just be heard over the rabble, calling out for Bellamy once more. That snapped Clarke back to reality.

"Crap, Octavia's looking for you, I mean me, again. We're supposed to be going hunting this morning, and I have no idea how to hunt! And I should probably stay here and figure out how to change our bodies back to normal. But then how on earth am I going to do that? And what if-"

"Clarke!" Bellamy interrupted with a firm voice. "Relax. Everything's going to be fine. We're going to go hunting-" he raised his voice over Clarke's protests. "We're going to go hunting and we'll figure things out from there. Staying here won't do any good. Besides, we need to hunt anyway; we're getting low on food. Don't worry, I'll teach you how, okay? Okay. Great. Let's go."

With that, Bellamy was about to march out of the tent, before Clarke seized his arm and pulled him back.

"Bellamy, if you hadn't noticed before, I don't usually stroll around camp in just a bra and a pair of shorts," she said, and then blushed slightly as she considered something. "You haven't… looked at me, have you? You know… naked?"

Now it was Bellamy's turn to blush. "No I haven't. Well actually… I woke up with no shirt on so I kind of saw these for a second," he pointed at the bra, cheeks flaming now. It was baffling for Clarke to see herself blush. "But nothing else, I promise."

"Good."

An awkward silence filled the air between them.

"Have you… looked at me?" Bellamy asked, a small smile creeping onto his, no _her _face.

"No, now put some clothes on and let's go."

"Because I wouldn't mind if you wanted to!" he called out as Clarke was leaving. "Clarke, wait!"

She sighed angrily and came back into the tent. "What?"

"I don't know what to wear. And what do I do with all this hair? It keeps getting in my face," Bellamy said, flicking his head from side to side, clearly amused by the way the blonde locks swished around.

Clarke stood there, arms folded, watching him continue to flick his head, until he finally looked up to see her staring down at him, eyebrows raised, and stopped still, like a five year old caught doing something he shouldn't be doing. "I've never been glared at by myself before."

Clarke ignored this comment and sighed once more, then picked up some clothes from a corner of the tent and threw them at Bellamy. "Put these on, and then sit down here," she ordered, pointing at a spot on the floor.

Bellamy did as he was told, slipping on some black trousers, a grey t-shirt, a black jacket, and a pair of black boots. There was little money for coloured clothes on the Ark. He sat on the floor where Clarke pointed without asking any questions, but he was surprised when she kneeled down behind him and started to do his hair for him.

"Hold still," she barked, when he started pulling away, whining that it hurt.

Clarke started twisting a section of hair from one side of her face, well, Bellamy's face, and then secured it at the back with a grip like she'd done almost every day. She was just starting on a piece from the other side, when a sudden rustle from the front of the tent indicated that someone was entering.

"Clarke, we're just-" Octavia stopped still when she saw the pair in front of her, her mouth falling open in shock.

Clarke could only imagine how ridiculous a sight they must have looked right then. Clarke Griffin sitting cross legged on the floor, while Bellamy Blake knelt behind her, braiding her hair. She tried desperately to come up with some sort of an explanation but couldn't, and so she sat there opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish.

"I just, um, n-needed a hand with my hair," Bellamy stuttered, making his voice stupidly high pitched. "We'll be out in a minute."

Octavia said nothing in reply, simply nodded slowly before backing out of the tent, her mouth never closing.

"I do not sound like that!" Clarke said, indignantly the second Octavia had gone, as she finished twisting the hair and fastened it at the back.

"Sorry, I was under a lot of pressure, my acting skills can't be perfect all the time!" he replied crossly, and then buried his face in his hands. "My reputation is ruined! My own sister saw _me, _well, _you, _braiding my, no wait, _your_ hair!"

"Argh, this is getting confusing!" Clarke rubbed her temples and sighed again. It seemed she was sighing a lot today. "Come on, we have to go."

She held out a rough, manly hand to Bellamy, who was still sitting on the floor. He took it, and pulled himself up, but didn't let go. He craned his neck to look up at her, for Clarke, being Bellamy, was now at least six feet tall. A small smile crept onto his lips. "I'm holding hands with myself. This is so weird."

"Yes, well done, now let's _go _before Octavia gets even more suspicious." Clarke let go of Bellamy's hand and together, they walked out of the tent.


	3. Chapter 3

The hot midday sun beat down relentlessly onto Bellamy's back. He could already feel the now pale skin of his arms burning, and he often went to lift his t-shirt off until he remembered that he was a woman now and that would probably be inappropriate. He could only imagine how Clarke would react to seeing him remove her clothes in front of all her friends. She'd most likely retaliate in some way, by removing even more clothes from his body. She had already pulled off his shirt with a smug smile within the first hour of walking.

The two had had little chance to talk since the hair braiding incident, mainly because they were afraid of talking in front of Octavia, Raven and Finn for fear of being discovered. Neither Bellamy nor Clarke was yet to master each other's voices, and so they refrained from speaking if possible, which was difficult with Octavia around.

"Bell, are we nearly there yet?" she moaned again, as she had done every fifteen minutes of the journey so far.

Clarke looked over to me, brown eyes questioning, as _she_ had done every fifteen minutes. Bellamy was the only one who knew the way to what he called 'Deer Forest', where there was an abundance of deer. Bellamy was not known for his creativity when naming things, except perhaps his sister, Octavia. They had been walking for almost three hours and they were only halfway there.

"Why don't we stop for a break? We must be around halfway there, right Bellamy?" he said, eventually, his own name rolling awkwardly off his tongue.

"Oh, yes we're halfway. Good idea, Clarke," she replied. "Let's stop for a bit."

"Is that a stream up ahead? I could do with cooling off for a bit."

Bellamy went ahead to the stream he'd spotted on his journey before, and knelt down in it, delighted to find it deeper than he first thought. "Screw it," he muttered to himself, and lay down on his back in the stream. The cool water soothed his burning skin and he let his eyes fall closed in complete bliss, feeling almost as though he had reached heaven itself.

When he opened his eyes again, Bellamy jumped as he saw himself looking down at him. He realised in that moment that he was really quite threatening in appearance and made a mental note to smile a bit more. He sat up in the water and looked around for the others. Raven and Finn were further downstream, splashing each other, and Octavia sat on the bank beside them, dipping her feet in the sparkling water.

"Having fun, Princess?" Bellamy said quietly, looking up at Clarke, knowing he was out of earshot of the others.

"A little," she replied with a smile.

She perched down on the riverbank, slipped her boots off and dipped a toe in the water, testing the temperature. Satisfied with it, she rolled up the bottom of her trousers and let her feet slide into the stream up to her ankles.

"Really? Is that it? Come on Princess, let yourself go once in a while." Bellamy scooped water into his hand and flung it at Clarke, sending a shower of tiny droplets flying onto her face. He regretted it almost immediately.

She looked up silently, heated anger visible in her eyes, which promptly turned into a mischievous glint. "You're going to wish you hadn't done that, Bellamy Blake."

"Come at me, Clarke!" he said, grinning from ear to ear.

She stood up then, the pebbles of the bed of the stream surprisingly smooth against her bare feet. Bellamy ducked instinctively as she kicked water in his general direction, successfully drenching him from head to toe. The war began. Bellamy splashed back, but found that his suddenly small hands were no match for Clarke's now enormous ones, which were scooping up water like small bowls and coating him every second. He stood up, hoping to tower over Clarke but forgetting that he was a few inches too short. Cool water poured off the pair, their hair sodden and faces dripping. They eyed each other up for a moment. Suddenly Bellamy hooked a foot around Clarke's ankle and tugged, causing her to lose her balance, arms flailing comically. She toppled over into the water while Bellamy laughed. Never one to give up, Clarke grabbed both of Bellamy's ankles and pulled, sending him falling backwards too. They sat in the water then, forgetting everything and everyone else, and both laughing hysterically as if they were the only ones on Earth.

Raven's voice brought the pair back to reality. "We should probably get a move on if we want to be back before dark!"

Bellamy stood up, suddenly feeling rather shy, although he wasn't entirely sure why. He held out a hand to Clarke, who accepted it gratefully as she stood up, before picking up her rucksack and swinging it onto her back. They walked on, soaking wet and smiling at each other, before Octavia called for Bellamy and with one last grin, she ran on ahead to catch up with her. Being Clarke wasn't as strange as Bellamy would have thought it'd be: in fact, he felt more connected to her than ever before. Sure, they'd interacted often enough before, but only as leaders, never as friends. Apparently being Bellamy brought out a different side to Clarke too: he'd always found her serious and stubborn until today, when she proved that she was much more than that.

"You know, if you're trying to hide your feelings then you're seriously failing."

For a split second, Bellamy thought his conscience was talking to him, until he glanced sideways and saw Raven walking beside him.

"What?" he said, startled.

"Oh come _on _Clarke, it's pretty damn obvious. You like him, why don't you admit it?"

Bellamy's cheeks warmed, and he had to remind himself to change his voice before he spoke. "Like who?"

"_Bellamy_," she answered with a musical laugh.

"I do not."

She looked at him then, eyebrows raised and lips curved up in a smile that screamed _liar, liar, pants on fire._

He rolled his eyes at her and she laughed again.

"Just talk to him, all right? He clearly likes you too."

With that, she jogged on ahead to Finn, but turned back to him with a knowing smile that Bellamy didn't see. He was too deep in thought. There was definitely some truth in her words. He liked Clarke. He wasn't sure of his feelings before but he realised now. Hearing her laugh, her energy, just the way she said his name, gave him butterflies like a thirteen year old boy with his first crush. And he would give anything to see her smile once more, but he couldn't because it was his smile now and he didn't know how to give it back. His mind drifted then, to Raven's last words. Did Clarke like him in return? He wasn't sure. Only time would tell.


End file.
